


the wedding date

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending the wedding of your best friend's ex-boyfriend is never a good idea, but if you're already in love with them what other shenanigans could you get up to anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wedding date

“You’re disgusting” Trixie told Katya, more fondly than the words themselves should allow.

The other man looked up from where he had been stuffing his mouth full of bacon and replied, “That’s exactly what you said last night.”

“At least you’re consistent.” Trixie murmured over his coffee mug as he waited for the right moment to break the news to his friend. With the last gulp of caffeine he decided it was now or never. “What are you doing this weekend?”

Katya’s heart sped up slightly at the question, hoping he was asking what Katya thought he was asking. “Nothing, why?”

“Well, Ian’s getting married.” Katya’s confusion must have shown on his face because Trixie just let out a long sigh and continued, “And I _may_ have put you down as my date on the invitation.”

“What?”

…

“I need you to water my potted plant”

“Is that some sort of new slang for piss play because I’m all for it, bitch, just give me a little warning.”

Katya sighed and pushed his head into his hands anxiously, the stress of what Trixie was unknowingly asking of him was starting to set in and he couldn’t even appreciate Violet’s joking mood.

“It’s not, I’m going to be out of town for the weekend and I literally need you to water my plants.”

“No way, where are you going?” Violet clearly got the hint and tried to steer the conversation in a better direction.

“Trixie’s ex is getting married, I’m his ‘date’”

“Wait what the fuck?” Violet asked, and just like that the whole story was tumbling out of Katya, knowing that Violet would understand. By the end of it he was nearly crying and stuttering over his words in a way that was way too inappropriate for the small coffee shop patio they were both seated in.

“You dumb whore.” Violet sighed in sympathy once he was done. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“No.” Katya sniffed, “But I already promised Trixie.”

Violet shook her head, “If you need anything just let me know, I can be there to pick you up in no time, anything, please just call me, okay?”

“Okay” Katya agreed.

“You know you’re crazy right?”

“I know.”

…

“I still can’t believe they’re letting you bring me.”

“Hey, I’m just as surprised as you. To be honest I was just going to let everyone forget about the whole thing until Ian called me _personally_ to confirm my rsvp.”

“Well isn’t that nice, getting a little special attention?” On the outside Katya managed to look properly outrageous as he wiggled his eyebrows but at the same time his heart sped up in dread that what he said was correct.

Trixie didn’t respond to the joke, but the little curl of his upper lip consoled Katya a little. They continued on the road in comfortable silence.

…

“I don’t like the look of his smirky little fiancé”

“I think you just hate rich people.”

“Excuse you, I have very expensive taste.”

“In what? Bottom lashes?” Katya laughed at her own joke until an older woman came over and introduced herself as the mother of the groom and asked them if they’d like to be shown to their room.

“Wait you mean we’re staying here?” Katya asked, jerking his thumb towards the large estate they had been mingling in front of.

“Of course, where else?”

“A-Um, a Motel 6?” Katya spluttered.

The woman parted her lips, not sure how to respond as she stared at Katya, until she finally let out a regal laugh and replied, “You are so funny.” She said in a tone that clearly said he was not.

…

After a night in a bed that was much nicer than anything Katya had imagined sleeping in, (and infinitely better than an Australian jail) he was ready to take on anything the rehearsal brunch might have in store, especially obnoxious distant cousins notwithstanding.

…

“Aaaaaaah! Did you see the look on their faces?” Katya was screaming through her laughter as they ran back into the room together. She landed on one side of the bed while Trixie flopped down next to her.

“What about Aunt Margo? She dropped her entire glass of wine, I think it’s the only time her hand’s been empty all weekend.” Trixie joked, sending Katya into a new bout of laughter that made her throw herself at Trixie without thinking.

Once they caught their respected breathes they looked at each other. Green eyes met Brown and the exact position they were in was suddenly something they were both very aware of.

Katya had a choice to make, this was something she had been dreaming of for years and she wasn’t going to blow it now that she had Trixie literally where she wanted him. 

Katya knew how to play sexy. Her days of literally walking the streets for money had instilled the exact type of skill she needed to pull of the bombshell blonde, but it didn’t seem right to try and use that now.

This was Trixie she was with, Trixie who was looking up at her with questioning eyes, Trixie who looked like the perfect high school sweetheart and had never made her feel unlovable or shamed her because of her past. It seemed fake to even try and put on a show for her, regardless of how ridiculous it was for her to be contemplating the fakeness of something in front of a human Barbie doll.

So Katya knew she had to do something real, something-

“I need some water.”

And with that the door was closed, Trixie on one side of it and Katya left wondering what she did wrong on the other.

…

As it turns out trying to navigate a strange house bordering on mansion in the dark is harder than Trixie had previously imagined, especially being as keyed up as she was after whatever the fuck just happened. After turning down a third hallway she was about to give up all together unless someone came to her rescue. But just as the thought entered her mind she recognized the plain white door that would open up to the stairs, and eventually, the kitchen she was looking for.

The high efficiency fridge/freezer was a blessing, and once it had properly dispensed her drink she finally had time to think about where to go from here, should she return to Katya and try to play it cool? Who was she kidding she couldn’t hide her feelings in the Bermuda triangle. She scoffed out loud.

“Still talking to yourself?”

She recognized Ian’s voice even in the dark, but this was not the time to be pulling skeletons out of the closet.

“Yes, I am, now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back to my _boyfriend_.” She stressed, wishing the lie were true.

“Oh give me a break, Brian. I may have not been the best boyfriend but I could tell the minute you two walked in you weren’t really dating.” He ran a hand through his hair, ruining what Trixie knew was a very expensive cut and style. “Hell, I figured that out when I called you to confirm.”

“Then why are you doing this to me- to us? Why do you even care anymore?”

“That’s a good question.” Ian shifted his weight uncomfortably during his pause and then, “I guess I thought getting engaged would make all my problems go away. That’s why I invited you anyway, to rub it in. You can see how well that worked out, you threw it right back in my face and I don’t really know why I expected any different.”

“Trust me it was more about my own pride than ruining your fun, besides I kind of had this dumb idea that we could fake it until we make it.”

“Well good job, he’s clearly in love with you now.”

“No, you don’t know Brian like I do, he’s like that with everyone.” He looked up from where his glass of water was held in his hands and held Ian’s gaze for a long moment, “But thank you.”

And with a few quick steps he was holding Ian in an embrace that held none of the lingering romantic tension he may have secretly imagined.

…

It took Katya about 15 minutes before she was calm enough to collect her rampant thoughts into two piles, what just happened and go get Trixie. She put the first one on hold in favor of jumping off the bed and towards the door. She made a quick left towards the stairwell, hoping the kitchen was the optimum place to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, and she didn’t just miss a memo about some fancy secret rich people watering hole somewhere on the third floor.

Turning the corner and seeing Trixie there was like a breath of fresh air for Katya, calming her more than anything had since they had met in their diner earlier in the week.

Katya felt herself exhale a breath she didn’t know she was holding while she took in Trixie’s too long pajama pants from where she was watching down the hall.

Trixie moved out of her view then, though, and Katya felt herself grinning as she took a few more steps towards her friend.

Katya didn’t know what was going to happen when they finally met again, but the terrifying anticipation was enough to propel her forward until she was standing in the kitchen.

And all at once it came crashing down.

…

*Thump*

“What was that?” Trixie asked, breaking away from Ian and already turning towards the hall.

“Someone didn’t like what they saw.”

“What do you me- Oh my god, Katya.” She gasped, running through the hall and towards the stairs.

“Katya, open up!”

“O-one second!” Katya sounded shaken and Trixie couldn’t help but feel responsible, after all what must she think of her now?

Katya opened the door looking slightly less frazzled than she sounded, but her eyes were still jumping every which way except for Trixie’s face.

“Hey, listen it wasn’t what you think. I wouldn’t make a cheater out of someone okay?” _Especially when that someone isn’t you._

“I know that Trixie, I just… I should go, okay?”

“What are you talking about? It’s late and- and I drove us here!”

“You’re right, you’re right I’m just kind of freaking out right now, okay? I thought I knew something and I was clearly wrong about it so I just need a minute to think. I really thought something was happening before…” she trailed off, mumbling things Trixie thought she could piece together.

“Talk to me.” Trixie grabbed her hands and Katya didn’t respond, but the expression on her face made her look so perfect Trixie couldn’t hold back any longer.

She closed the distance between them, pressing a short, dry kiss slightly off-center to Katya’s mouth and waited.

When Katya still didn’t say anything she started to doubt herself.

“Wait, are we- I mean do you even want this?”

Of course Katya wanted Trixie, this was the kind of vein scratching, gum chewing, never quite what you really want craving that Katya had become quite used to over the years, about so many different things that adding Trixie to the list was never that big of a deal. But she had also spent the last few years of her life post-drag race rebuilding her self-confidence to a place where she didn’t need anybody.

She was so perfectly content to let dust settle over Trixie, who had been pushed firmly into the ‘never gonna happen, buddy’ part of her brain that finally getting what she wanted confused her more than anything.

“Yes.” Katya finally decided on, pushing herself perfectly against Trixie so they fell on the much too expensive sheets. “Definitely yes.”


End file.
